


Mr. Schue and BBQ

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine receives something he didn’t know he wanted from a surprising source. Sebastian knows the feeling.





	Mr. Schue and BBQ

**Author's Note:**

> In the US, Memorial Day is the last Monday in May. It is supposed to be a day for remembering members of the military that have died in battle. However, for most people it has turned into a day that is considered the unofficial kick-off of summer.
> 
> I know I am technically a day late in posting, but I had difficulty with the ending. You'll see why.

“Why did we have to be the ones to do this?” Sebastian whined for the fifteenth time (at least it seemed like that many to Blaine).

“Because it was our idea to turn my family’s annual barbeque into a celebration for the Warbler win at Nationals. It was only fair that we go to the store and pick-up the extra groceries. Now, what’s next on the list?”

Before Sebastian could answer they were greeted by a familiar face “Blaine, Sebastian.”

“Mr. Schue” Blaine answered in return, not quite sure of how the conversation would go.

“Congratulations on your win at Nationals. I knew from the way you creamed us at Regionals that you would do extremely well.”

“Thank you” Sebastian told him but of course had to add “However, if Blaine wouldn’t have been convinced to leave Dalton last year, this would most likely be our second win.”

Blaine shot his boyfriend a look of _What the Fuck_ , but the New Directions Advisor took it in stride “You’re probably right. No matter what he said, Blaine may have been with us but his heart was always at Dalton” then Mr. Schue looked directly at Sebastian and said “In more ways than one.”

Later that evening, and despite the party going on all around him, Blaine sat back in a lounge chair with his eyes shut. They were tired from being out in the sun all day, but he didn’t want Sebastian to know.

“Here Killer” Blaine opened his eyes to find Sebastian next to him with his bottle of eye drops.

“How did you know?”

“That ever since you had eye surgery they dry out easily? That you have tried to hide it from me so I wouldn’t feel bad since I was the reason you needed the surgery in the first place?” Sebastian couldn’t hide the tone of regret in his voice “Your mom told me the first part and I guessed the second.”

“I’m sorry Seb.”

Sebastian laughed at Blaine’s response “Only you would apologize for an attempt to protect my feelings” he said as he sat down on the lounger next to his boyfriend “I know you closed your eyes for another reason too. You always close them when you’re deep in thought. What’s going on?”

“The run-in we had with Mr. Schue. He seemed genuinely happy for us. And he said that I was one of the reasons the New Directions won last year. And that he paid enough attention to me that he saw that I missed Dalton. Seb, I never felt that from him the entire time I was at McKinley. He may have actually even cared about me. Have you ever been given something that you didn’t know you wanted until you got it?”

“Are you kidding me?” Sebastian started to laugh again and motioned out to the people around them “This, all of this, I never knew I wanted it.”

“I don’t understand” Blaine really didn’t understand and his confusion only grew as Sebastian laughed harder…and harder “Ok, what’s so funny?”

After he took several deep breaths to calm himself, Sebastian explained “Killer, when I got to Dalton I had a plan. Bide my time, maybe help a couple of guys question their sexuality and get back to Paris. Then this midget with over gelled hair, a bow tie and a great ass walked into the Warbler Commons.”

“Hey, I’m 5’8”!”

“Like I said, midget. Anyway, somehow he forgave me for the biggest mistake of my life and agreed to be my boyfriend. Then he filled my life with holidays and celebrations and _friends_. Real honest to god friends. Hell, after you my best friend was a homeless teenage stripper. Do you know what old Sebastian would have done with that?”

“Seb…”

“No let me finish. I didn’t know I wanted this life. I didn’t even know this life existed before you. So yes, I completely understand being given something you didn’t know you wanted. You gave me you.”

**4 Years Later**

Blaine was in a state of déjà vu as he sat in a lounge chair next to his parents’ pool. For some reason Sebastian had insisted that they spend Memorial Day back home before they headed on their trip to China. Not that he had any complaints, it was nice to have escaped the heatwave in the City.

“Hey Killer, were your eyes bothering you?” Sebastian had never ridded himself of his concern for Blaine’s eyes.

“No, I just wanted some sun on my face. Join me.”

Sebastian pulled up a chair next to him “This has always been one of my favorite holidays. You don’t have to run all over the place like with Thanksgiving or Christmas. But you know, even after all of this time there’s one day we don’t celebrate.”

“And what would that be?” Blaine asked as he turned his head. However, when he opened his eyes there was no answer necessary. The ring in Sebastian’s hand said it all.

“Our anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as we have come to the end of the series. I am considering an epilogue, but want to see the themes for Seblaine Week first.
> 
> This series has been fun! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
